Come What May
by Elsebeth Kindri
Summary: COMPLETE - One Shot. Years together, love known, love lost. A kiss, a touch, a caress can lead to a promise to be held for eternity. A wish to stay strong and care for what's left.


I don't own anything from the movie...

* * *

><p><strong>Come What May<strong>

His eyes met mine the in the afternoon of the day he set his feet on Britain's land for the first time. He was the tall one. I knew nothing of the trials he, and his brothers-in-arms, were to face, but even if I didn't know, I knew that something troubled him. There was something in his eyes that told me that he was broken. His eyes had witnessed something grand, but not in a good way. His eyes were haunted, even if he tried to hide it.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more and more<em>

The years passed and we both grew. I started to work at the tavern where he and the rest of the knights hung out when they weren't training, patrolling or sleeping. I looked at him when I was sure he couldn't see that I looked at him, and I found my insides twist like I was set ablaze by Greek fire. He was not like the rest of his brothers-in-arms. He was the quiet one, though not as quiet as the scout.

I started having dreams about him. He haunted me both in my dreams and when I was awake. I longed to feel his touch and I knew then that I loved him. Every day that passed, every waken moment, I found myself fall deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit. I felt as if I was floating on clouds high up in the sky, when in reality I was ankle-deep in mud and dirt, trying to find away to survive.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change; winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<em>

Then the Saxons came and the Wall was threatened by their arrival. The knights were given new orders and they went patrolling more frequently. I missed him every time he was away. The first time I ever spoke to him, was when he returned from one of the missions Rome had sent them on. I greeted him and handed him a clean towel to wash his hands and face with. He was the only one, besides the scout, who didn't have anyone who was waiting for him.

I stood in front of him and felt small. He towered above me; the top of my head barely reached his chin. I handed him the towel before I quickly hurried away.

He was the first to speak. He walked up to me late in the evening the same day. He looked down at me before he spoke. He thanked me for the towel. His voice was like water to my Greek fire. The more he spoke, the more I felt myself falling. It was the beginning of a romance that I thought would last until we both were placed in the ground and our souls were carried off in the strong wind, carrying us both away from Rome's clutches.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

We made a promise to each other that we were never to part, no matter what came between us. We promised to love and cherish each other till the day we died.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<em>

He came to my chamber late at night. He softly knocked on the heavy wooden door before he entered. I was standing by the fireplace with my back facing the door. I knew it was he. He closed the door behind him and locked it before taking two nervous steps closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited. I wanted him to make the first move; I wanted him to be in charge. He slowly moved closer and stood straight behind me. I felt him against my back and leaned back against him as his arms wrapped around my waist and our fingers entwined. He spoke words I almost didn't dare listen too, for his voice made me want to run and hide to get away from the pleasure that spread within me.

He undressed me before he stepped back and looked at me. I felt warm and the warmth only spread as I felt the heat from his gaze as he looked at me. I couldn't help but blush, and he told me that I shouldn't feel ashamed. I assured him that I wasn't ashamed at all. He reached forward and lifted my chin by using his finger. He smiled down at me as our eyes met and he slowly leaned down and towards me. Our lips touched, and I was close to backing away when he deepened the kiss. I felt myself be drawn towards him, even if there was nothing pulling me. With nervous fingers, I managed to unlace his tunic as he fumbled with his belt and tossed it aside. He broke the kiss before stepping back and pulling his tunic off in one pull.

I couldn't help but stare at him. I had loved him before I knew him, and as I came to know him, new things were unravelled. He slowly let his clothes join mine on the floor, revealing his strong and toned body. I felt like crying as I saw a huge scar run across his stomach, and I reached out and touched it. I let my fingers trace the scar as I looked up at him. My spare hand reached up and traced the scar on the side of his face. On any other person, scars like that would have made the person look evil and dangerous. But not him. He was kindness; he was everything positive, even if he had been brought into a world of war, pain and turmoil.

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me as his lips captured mine again. His tongue made it's way past my lips and met mine. I couldn't help but moan against his lips as I felt his arms wrap around me and pull my naked form against his own. He bent slightly and picked me up and carried me over to my bed and laid me down. I stared up at him in wonderment as he kneeled on the bed beside me before he bent down and placed a kiss just below my bellybutton. Slowly he positioned himself over me, his eyes never left mine as he slowly and carefully pushed himself inside me.

The way he moved caused me to feel things I never had felt before. During the whole act, he whispered words into my ear as he grinded himself against me, causing me to cry out in bliss as we both reached the point of no return.

_And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather<br>And stars may collide  
>But I love you until the end of time<em>

A messenger from the Pope arrived. He carried the documents that would free the knights from their 15 years of service. But even if they had paid their 'debt' to Rome and the Pope, they were sent out on one last mission. It was another trial for my lover and I. I told him that I had a bad feeling about the mission, and he assured me that everything would be all right.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

But everything would never be like they once were. The final mission before being released from Rome's clutches would also be the end of the life of the man who held my heart. His last words to me were that everything would be all right, and his words haunted me. He left me behind with his seed growing inside of me.

The knights came back to the Wall to get the documents that assured them safe passage throughout the continent that had been occupied by Rome. With them, they carried my lover, my soul mate. I never shed a tear.

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
>I will love you, I will love you<br>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

The burial took place in the afternoon, just as the sun was about to set. I stood rigid with my hand placed on my barely visible stomach as the Commander spoke a few words of honour against the man I had fallen in love with. My lover had left his legacy behind, his seed growing inside me, but also a boy he had rescued. I already saw the boy as my own. My lover would have wanted that.

As the Commander spoke his last words, a strong wind surrounded us and I knew my lover was at peace. I left the grave with my son's hand in mine, and a smile on my face. I would always love my lover, the first and the only man I had ever really known.

_Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge.<br>**


End file.
